


13 15 14 19 20 5 18

by vocalfew



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 15 14 19 20 5 18

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for major character death and mental illness. Read at your own risk.

Twelve-thirty five.

Overslept, again.

Get up, roll out of bed, ignore texts, open your eyes.

"Rise and shine, you lazy sack of steaming garbage."

Ignore the voices inside your head.

Coffeepot: _on_.

Steamy shower: _on_.

"Maybe you'll make yourself useful today. Maybe you won't let everyone down like you always do."

Dress yourself. Ignore the voices.

Ignore, ignore, ignore.

"Or not."

Sip some coffee, journal. Journal entry number infinity.

Pen doesn't work.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, pointless, useless, angry, pointless, stupid, useless.

Throw pen. Spill coffee on yourself.

He pulls up a chair, seats himself neatly across from me.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"I'm not dealing with you today."

"You do."

"I'm not gonna repeat myself."

I glare across the table, I glare into the empty seat.

"She thought you were insane."

"Shut up."

"She was gonna call the cops."

I stood from my seat, letting cold, poisonous air fill my lungs.

Pointless, stupid useless.

Ignore your phonecalls, they don't care.

They think you're crazy too. Completely bonkers.

"Remember that one night?"

I rounded the table, rinsing my cup, letting it slip.

I shattered into pieces in the sink.

I could rip myself in half.

Neglect the rumbling in your stomach.

Backyard.

The grass is so green.

It's so green, it's neon and it hurts to look.

"She was crying and holding the phone like a frightened child holding their dad's gun."

Out by the tree, past the rows of flowers she planted.

"She didn't think you'd hurt her."

I leaned forward in an attempt to weave around his gaze.

He followed close behind.

I threw up into the grass.

"She cried so loud when you yelled. Do you remember?"

Forget, uninstall. Useless. Pointless. Stupid. Stupid.

"She loved you so much, but you're a monster."

The dead patch of grass behind the flowers, covered in your torn journal pages.

"Monsters don't know how to love."

The grass hurt. Your skin hurts. Your brain hurts. Your existence.

"Monsters know how to destroy."

It hurts.

"She begged you to stop, she begged you to let her go."

Blur. I was on a ferris wheel.

Earthquake. The ground was eating me alive. The ground was eating me.

"But you didn't."

My stomach begged to get rid of it's nothingness, I think my eyes were melting.

"You kept going."

"That's not true."

"You killed her, Tyler."

Breathe. Slam your fists. Deny your memory. Deny your memory.

Uninstall.

"You didn't stop when you saw blood, you kept going."

Claw at the dirt, tear at the earth.

Find her.

**FIND.**

**HER.**

"You destroy everything you touch."

_**FIND HER.** _

"You're a monster. You killed her."

FIND HER, FIND HER. SHE LOVES YOU.

"She loved you."

**SHE LOVES YOU, SHE LOVED YOU.**

"You killed her."

My name left her lips.

"You tore her apart."

Monster.

"SHE'S GONE."

**FIND HER.**

**FIND HER.**

 

**FIND.**

 

**HER.**

 

" _MURDERER_."

 

 

twelve-thirty five.  
overslept.  
again.

 


End file.
